It is known that various types of prefabricated building panels for the walls of buildings have been developed for the construction industry. Many of these panels incorporate insulation material to provide thermal insulation property. These existing wall panels are used for construction of walls of only one floor level. Therefore, a building is constructed one floor at a time. Currently, no prefabricated multi-floor wall panels are available in construction industry. Moreover, most commonly the prefabricated wall panels are mechanically attached to supporting structures, such as slabs or beams, and the assembled wall panels are not extensively integrated with other exterior wall components.
On the other hand, some prefabricated wall panels provide designated channels or fixtures for placement of utilities such as conduits, pipes for electric wires and cables within the wall structure. However, these designated fixtures or channels are fixed, which lack of freedom and flexibility in adapting to often changing construction needs.
Furthermore, in the conventional construction process when the wall framing is complete, intermediate supports such as wood or metal strips are attached to the inside of the wall framing first, then the interior finish such as drywall panels are attached to the strips. These are time and labor consuming processes.
Therefore, there is a strong need for improved prefabricated insulation wall panels for construction industry, which can be effectively and extensively integrated with concrete layer of the wall structure to achieve an enhanced structural strength. Furthermore, there is a strong need for two-floor-level wall panels that enable construction of walls for two or more floors at the same time. Moreover, it is desirable to have prefabricated insulation wall panels that provide considerable flexibility in placing utilities within a wall system.